codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Danger Close: Global Ops
Danger Close: Global Ops is a joint venture between Activision and Oxo. It is due to be released on February 29th, 2013 worldwide. Global Ops is set mainly in 2024, in the hunt for a dangerous terrorist. Singleplayer The Singleplayer mode has the Singleplayer Campaign mode, the Special Ops mode and a new mode called Sandbox mode, in which players can play in an open world version of the Singleplayer missions with some features of Multiplayer. Campaign It is the year 2024, a terrorist uprising threatens the world, a terrorist, known simply as Laurent, is the head of this uprising, funding his operations with a network of traffickers and smugglers worldwide. As tensions between the US and China build up, it is Laurent's intent to maintain both nations strained to execute his ultimate plan. Three years earlier, a German KSK team was sent to capture the leader of a guerrilla operating around Southern Europe and Northern Africa. The KSK team Drache was deployed in the middle of Western Sahara to capture the terrorist. After they reach the Sahara desert, they fight a militia force defending the leader, after heavy fighting, the team finds the terrorist, who after struggling with a KSK operative, is apparently killed. Following a series of events between 2021 and 2024, tensions build up between the US and China, with China forming a military coalition known as S.S.D.C. with numerous Asian countries, including Japan and Korea, two major US allies. The Americans suspect there is a motive behind the coalition and organise peace talks with China and major SSDC leaders. Levels *Dune: Kill the leader of a guerrilla in Western Sahara. *SecState: Escort the US Secretary of State to the Canton Peace Talks. *Shipwreck: Board the Kingsby and secure the cargo. Characters *Sgt. Roger Clarkson - Main protagonist for most of the story, commander of Marine Team Silex, part of Fox Company. *Cpt. Norman French - Commander of Fox Company. *Sgt. Travis Carman - Second-in-command of Marine Team Silex. *Cpl. John Dewolfe - Member of Marine Team Silex. *Pvt. Dennis Brant - Member of Marine Team Silex. *Fw. Dietrich Wolfram - Commander of the German KSK team Drache, supporting character for the rest of the story. *Fw. Lothar Stühlinger - Second-in-command of team Drache. *Pte. Erich Baumann - Member of team Drache. *Gen. Theodore Forsythe - Commander of USMC task force. *Robert - CIA Interrogator. *Charles - CIA Interrogator. Equipment Equipment returns with the Kits & Equipment system, but with a tweak. Tier One *Rocket Launcher: Faction-specific multipurpose rocket launcher. *MANPADS: Faction-specific anti-air missile launcher. *C4 Explosives: Remotely-detonated explosives. *Barrett M109: 25mm Sniper Rifle, effective against infantry and lightly armoured vehicles. Tier Two *Mine Detector: Can track enemy equipment and disable it for a short time. *Compact Radar: Detects enemy movement within its radius. *Laser Painter: Paints enemy targets on minimap, all rocket launchers aiming at the painted target will track the target. *Recon Drone: Compact semi-autonomous quadrotor drone that spots enemies. Tier Three *Ammo Pack: Provides ammunition for allied players. *Medipak: Increases a player's health in-game. *Radio Beacon: Provides spawn point for allied players. *Defibrillator: Revives players within seconds from their death. Weapons U.S. Army Small Arms *SIG Sauer P226 *MP5K *HK416 *SCAR-H *ACR 5.56 *M870 MCS *Mk.20 SSR *M2010 ESR *HAMR IAR *LSAT *AT4 CS *FIM-92C Stinger *FGM-172 SRAW Vehicles *Valanx JLTV *ICV Stryker *M3A3 Bradley *M1A3 Abrams *M1097 Avenger *M142 HIMARS *AH-64D Longbow Apache *UH-60 Blackhawk *F-15SE Silent Eagle *A-10 Thunderbolt *F-22 Raptor EUFOR Small Arms *USP 40 *MP7A1 PDW *G36C *FAMAS *FN FNC *Benelli M3 *HK G28 *PGM 338 *MG36 *MG4 *PzF3 *Mistral Vehicles *ATF Dingo *VBM Freccia *CV9040 *Leopard 2A7 *PZA Loara *Donar *Tiger UHT *AW159 Wildcat *Eurofighter Typhoon *Tornado ECR *F-35 Lightning II Pakistan Armed Forces Small Arms *Glock 26 *FN P90 *SG553 *F2000 *Steyr AUG *Benelli M1 *HK PSG1 *JNG-90 Bora *RPK74M *FN MAG *RPG-29 *Anza Mk.2 Vehicles *Otokar Akrep *Al-Fahd *BMP-3M *Al-Khalid *Spada 2000 *MKEK Panter *AH-1F Cobra *AS555 Fennec *JF-17 Thunder *Mirage 5 Mercs Small Arms *HK45 *ST Kinetics CPW *M-INSAS *QBZ-03 *SAR21A *LW-3 *QBU-88 *JS-7.62 *QBB-95 *QJY-88 *PF-98 *FHJ-18 AA Vehicles * Maps *Corrosion: Abandoned Russian foundry in St. Petersburg, epic CQC fights. *Meltdown: Nuclear powerplant in Pakistan.